


I Fell For the Punk

by miagirl3



Series: My One True Love [2]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Punk, can't really think of tags atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Bart is your typically cool, rich guy, along with his cousin, who is a punk and stays out of his parents money unless forced upon him, and grandfather. Meanwhile Jamie is your typical punk. They don't know each other but who knows what life has in store for them when Bart's cousin Wally gets involved.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: My One True Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142990
Kudos: 16





	I Fell For the Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this earlier but I guess that I forgot. . .sorry.

Bart and Jamie both have things in common. They both are freshman in highschool. They both have an older sibling or cousin living with them. Jaime had a little sister that he loved alot but only certain people know it. Bart has an older cousin that he adores but is embarrassed by him when they go out in public.

Wally west os Bart's cousin. Wally is a special person. He was a punk like Jamie and didn't enjoy spending his family's money unless it is forced on him. Plus his boyfriend is Richard Grayson, the ward of famous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Him and Dick are both seniors in high school.

Another thing the two have in common, they both have their cliques. Bart hangs out with the fancy people, a blonde girl named Cassie, and on occasions Richard. Jamie hangs out with Wally, Dick, and a red head girl named Barbara Gordon.

This all happened during Christmas break. Bart was in his room playing video games when Wally busted in his room. "Wally what did I tell you about knocking," Bart asked him. Wally rubbed the back of his head and spoke, "Sorry bro. Oh by the way your going to have to share your room until Christmas break is over with."

art was not okay with this. "What. Who am I going to be sharing my room with? Why can't you share your room," Bart asked.

"I my sharing my room. I'm sharing it with Dick. I need you to share it with another one of my friends. His name is Jamie Reyes. You should know each other he's in your grade," Wally explained. He waved his hand outside the door and a tan boy with dark brown hair walked in with two bags on his back. He had a lip piercing, his ears pierced, and an eyebrow piercing.

"Bart this is Jamie, Jamie this is Bart you two will be rooming together. Dick usually stays during Christmas because he doesn't want to travel with Bruce. Jamie is here because his parents are going on a ski trip and he went last year and doesn't want to experience that again. Now he's here and going to stay in your room. Uncle Barry already said it was okay.

Bart couldn't believe this. Wally left and shut the door with Jamie standing there awkwardly. "I guess until you get a bed you can sleep in mine," Bart said. Jamie looked surprised and Bart commented on it, "What." "Wally said that you were a stuck up brat who probably would make me sleep on the floor with no pillows or blankets," Jamie answered. Bart looked angry. He went to his door and opened it to see Wally and Dick their with matching grins on their faces. "I'm going to kill you both!," Bart yelled while chasing them around the house.

Unknown fact to most, but both Bart and Wally are the top two people on the track team, so when they were chasing each other you could barely see them. Eventually they got tired and ate food. After they all went to bed.

When Jamie and Bart went to bed Jaime started cuddling up to Bart. While they were asleep. It was very awkward when they woke up.

Through the week they got used to it and would sometimes cuddle unintentionally while sitting on the couch or playing video game. It was the same for holding hands.

At certain moments you could catch Wally and Dick talking to Barbara or Cassie about a 'plan' or something like that. A few times Bart or Jaime would get suspicious but just go back to normal when Wally would announce food.

Christmas eve finally got here and Wally and Dick were a mixture of happy and sad. Bart tried asking them once and they responded with, "The plan might not be complete in time." Another time Jaime tried asking but all that he would get is, "If the plan doesn't work in time then the girls would win the bet."

Let's just leave it at the fact that Jamie and Bart were very confused.

Now it was time for Christmas eve dinner. The Allen's and West ate like crazy. They were polite enough to leave some for everyone else, even if it wasn't that much.

Next they all went to open one present. Wally opened his first, he got a new jacket that was red and yellow form his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. The jacket was fully yellow with a red lighting bolt on the back. Jamie got a black and blue one. It was the same as Wally's just with a blue beetle on it. Then, their was Bart, he got the same thing just one that was white and had Impulse written on the back in red. Last is Dick. His was a mixture of yellow black and red. The main color is red with Robin written in black on the back, and the seems and cuffs on the jacket were yellow.

They all thanked them for the gifts. Barry and Iris went to bed which left the four teenage boys. Wally and Dick got this look and got up while telling the two to follow. Right when they stopped Bart and Jaime both took notice that they were under the mistletoe. Both of their faces started growing red.

"Well go on," Dick said. "Yeah if you don't do it you'll be forced. Without thinking Bart pushed himself up against Jaime and they kissed. Right at this moment the clock stuck midnight and it was Christmas.

"Jamie will you go out with me," Bart asked. Yes Jaime said and kissed him again while Wally and Dick were cheering in the back ground.

When they pulled away thy both looked at each other and spoke, "Merry Christmas Bart."

"Merry Christmas Jaime."


End file.
